Zelda: Adventures in High School
by Rytex
Summary: Link Greene, 14, is starting high school at Hyrule High. As with all utterly crappy high school fics, there is an end of the world plot going on. Actually, I uploaded this three months after I wrote it, so R&R anyway. T for typical high school stuff.
1. New Friends

**Second Story. Hope you like it. Inspired by (and totally killed by) Legend of Zelda 4 Life's Only in High School. If you read this, sorry for totally ruining your story with this piece of junk.**

Chapter One: New friends

Link opened his eyes. First day of his freshman year at Castle Town High, his new school. He was about 5'8, had blonde hair, and an ear piercing. He'd learned that this school was a boarding school also. Sweet. No parents.

He walked out of his house in Ordon to the bus stop in the woods. He didn't have any baggage as it had been dropped off two days ago. His former classmate Ilia waved at him as she exited her house toward Kokiri High School.

Ilia was his childhood friend. She grew up a block away from his house. They with Fado and Colin formed the graduating class of last year.

As he got on the bus, he sat in the back row. Three stops later, at Kakariko Village, a kid in black clothes walked up.

"Hey! That's my seat."

He had silvery hair, dark skin, and red eyes. Other than that, he looked like Link.

"Oh sorry."

"Naw! You're alright. Name's Shadow Gorya. Friends just call me Shad."

"I'm Link Greene."

"My roommate should be here soon. Those of us who lived closer to the school got to pick our roommates."

"Anyone I need to worry about?"

"Well, a couple of years back at Goron City Junior High, there was a guy called Ganondorf Dragmire. He was the bully, and a very cruel one. He left for Gerudo high when he graduated, so we don't have to worry bout him."

The bus pulled into the station at Kasuto. Someone who had tan skin and blonde hair neatly separated into two locks in front of his crimson eyes stepped on and walked to the back.

"Link, this is Shiek Harkinian. He has a sister named Zelda, if I recall right. She's in the same year but was born almost a year after he was."

Sure enough, a girl with the same blonde colored hair stepped on the bus behind Shiek. She, however, had bluest of blue eyes and light skin. At the mere sight of her, Link lost his breath.

"Link..."

Shad waved a hand in front of his face.

"Link! Snap out of it!"

"Uhhh... What?" he blinked quickly.

"As I was saying, this is Shiek."

Shiek, it turned out, was a well mannered boy. He had grown up as a rich kid, but longed to be free. Nevertheless, he still acted very polite.

"I see you noticed my little sister."

He held out his hand. Link shook his head.

"Huh?"

"You don't do it like that."

He made a fist from Shiek's hand and pounded it.

"Right... right..."

"Hey, has anyone noticed we've passed Castle town?"

The scenery had changed. It was becoming a wasteland.

"We're near the Gerudo Desert. Since I am the principal's son, I happen to know that we are picking up seven more students from the desert."

Link noticed Shad started looking apprehensive.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Gerudo City station. Six people walked on. One was a rather scantily clad girl who wore traditional Gerudo attire, two were girls with turbans and gems in the center, one was a boy with spiked black hair and yellow eyes, one was a boy dressed in purple with grey hair covering his right red eye, and one had brown hair, a green coat, an green eyes.

Then one more person stepped on. Thanks to Shad's whimper, Link already knew who it was.

A boy with flaming red hair, dark skin, yellow-red eyes, and a hooked nose stepped on.

Ganondorf Dragmire.

**As always, R&R.**


	2. New Enemies, More New Friends

**Say hello to the other two love interests.**

Chapter Two: New Enemies and More New Friends

As the ride progressed, they heard loud fits of laughter and shouts of pain from the front of the bus. Most of the group, only excluding the first girl, had sat up there and were currently mugging some poor student.

When the trip ended, the kid had a bruised cheek and bloody nose and lip where this Ganondorf had punched him.

As they exited, Link felt Shad crash into him.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old friend Shad!"

Ganondorf had pushed Shad into him.

"And yet another dweeb!"

He had noticed Link.

Link then felt a blow to the chest and felt his rupee bag slip from his belt.

"Ah! Three gold, two silver, ten red, and twenty blue. I smell a new set of brass knuckles. Thanks kid. I owe you one. Think Ill give it to you right here."

Link felt a massive fist collide with his face.

"Leave them alone."

Shiek stood calmly in front of him.

"Whoa now. Too much fun in one day."

He punched at Shiek. Shiek caught the fist almost effortlessly. He pulled the rupee bag away and gave it back to a retching Link.

"Here's my idea of fun Ganondork."

He squeezed Ganon's fist as hard as he could.

Ganondorf bellowed in pain. It sounded like Shiek had dislocated the bones of his fingers.

"Leave my friends alone."

Ganon looked at him sourly, then walked off. The girl who'd left Ganon's group walked up.

"Wow. Where did you learn to do that?"

Shiek shrugged.

"I know a few things..."

"I'm Nabooru. I went to Gerudo High with him. He made me sick. Bullying everyone else, but he always flirted with me. The one time he asked me out, I turned him down, and he went off and injured my friend Menia so badly she couldn't fence for a year."

"Attention. Students, please report to your dormitories immediately. Opening assembly is in two hours. Plenty of time to get settled in and get a bite to eat. Thank you."

Shiek walked up to one of the boards with room assignments.

"Lets see... Link, you seem to be in room three-oh-"

He cut off.

"306. That's the room were in... How nice."

Shad high fived Link.

"Ganon is two floors up in 533. He's rooming with people named Zant and Onox. Since we're grouped by location, the others shouldn't be far off. Vaati, Majora and Agahnim are across the hall.

Nabooru looked at the board also.

"Lets see... I'm in room 132. With girls named Midna Twili and Zelda Harkinian."

"Zelda happens to be my sister."

Shiek blushed a little as he said it.

Nabooru looked at him, appearing amused.

"Is that so? I'll try not to gossip about you when she's around then. I probably won't anyway. You're such a sweet guy."

She caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Its not every day you find someone who can stand up to Ganondork Fagmire. Especially around his cronies."

She walked off. Shiek watched her go.

Shad looked very amused.

"Honestly. Am I the only one here not in love with someone?"

Right as he said this, a short girl with red eyes, dark skin and orange hair walked up. She spoke with a haughty voice, but not very noticeably.

"Excuse me. I need to see the board."

Shad immediately seemed to lose all awareness.

"Lets see... 132..."

"Oh. Are you Midna Twili?"

The girl looked at Link strangely.

"Yes, I am..."

"Sorry. I just met Nabooru, and Zelda is Shiek here's sister."

She smiled revealing two pointed teeth.

"Oh. For a moment there, I was thinking..."

She noticed Shad, who came to.

"What was his problem?"

"We don't know. I'm Link by the way, this is Shiek, and this is Shadow. We call him Shad."

Instead of pounding it or shaking hands, she bowed to each of them in turn.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. See you around."

**R&R**


	3. Getting Settled

**Ganondorf vs. Link, round One. Ding Ding!**

Chapter Three: Getting Settled

After they'd put their stuff away, they decided to meet their neighbors. On the right, three people named Mikau, Darmani, and Sakon. On the left, three guys named Mido, Darunia, and Purlo.

Across the hall were three guys named Gorman, Ingo and Talon.

"Well, now that we've met and all, Im going to get lunch." Shad said.

"Indeed." said Shiek.

In the lunchroom...

"Whoa!"

The room was huge. Five booths for five different restaurants, fast food or other, were located around the room, with a Dippin' Dots in the middle.

"I could get used I this."

"I know. Right?"

"Cucco-fil-a sounds good."

"What about the McDonalds over there? Or the Arby's?"

"Naw. CFA for me."

They got their lunches and sat next to Mikau and Darmani.

"Hey guys. 'Sup?"

"Nothing much. Just staying out of Fagmire's way over there."

He pointed toward a table not too far off. Ganondork and co. were sitting there and he was talking to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be annoyed. He noticed Nabooru and Midna there as well. It had to have been Zelda.

Shiek drew the same conclusion.

"I smell trouble..."

He and Shad and Link each got up and walked toward the table.

"'Scuse me sis. Is Fagmire bothering you?" asked Link.

Ganon scowled.

"Whats the matter? Couldn't find any real cool friends to hang with so you chose these dweebs?" asked Ganondorf.

Link stepped forward.

"How about you? Can't find any real friends instead of those just wanting protection or power? Or girls who actually want you so you go to the young crowd?"

Everyone within three tables was watching them.

"Look at this fellas. This little wimp thinks he can stand up to me. Isn't that funny?"

They started laughing.

"But I don't think so." he growled.

He grabbed Link by his tunic.

"I set the rules here. Rule number one."

He kneed Link to the chest.

"Never question my authority. Rule two."

He punched him in the chin.

"Never deny me anything. Rule three."

He headbanged Link.

"Bring it on anytime."

Link looked up and grinned painfully.

"You got those all wrong. Rule one."

He kicked Ganon's groin. Ganon doubled over and dropped him, cursing wildly.

"You command no authority. Rule two."

He kicked Ganon to the floor.

"You will receive nothing from me. Rule three."

He slammed his elbow into Ganon's back. Ganon yelled painfully.

"Bring it on anytime."

Ganon got back up and looked loathingly at him, Shiek, and Shad.

"Just you wait."

He walked off with his crew, who shot venomous looks and a couple of finger birdies at Link.

Nabooru looked at Link.

"Whered you learn that at?"

Link shrugged.

"I just did it. Nothing to it."

He noticed a pair of blue eyes watching him with interest and immediately looked away from Zelda.

**Well, does it seem like a high school, or just a junior high? R&R**


	4. Morning Assembly and Science Class

**Now for the usual boring morning assembly stuff...**

Chapter Four: Morning Assembly and Science Class

"Attention. You have ten minutes to report to the auditorium. Please make your way there at this time."

They threw their lunches away and set off for the Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule Auditorium. Once there, Shiek pointed out Midna waving at them to come over.

"I guess were covered."

Link sat in between Zelda and Shad, much to his pleasure.

"Good morning students!"

The principal spoke into the podium's microphone.

"It is nice to see you all back here after a summer break. And to our new students, welcome. I am your principal, Daltus Harkinian. I have a few notices for-"

Link slouched in his seat, bored. His mind wandered toward the beautiful girl in her pink dress on his left. How she looked so smooth, how she smelled so nice, how she tilted her head to one side as her mind wandered also, et cetera.

Squish.

He felt a wet thing hit the back of his neck. He grabbed at it. It was a spitball. He looked behind him. Three rows up, Ganon grinned evilly down at him.

Link pulled out his hat and placed it behind his neck, like a cushion.

After thirty more minutes, Mr. Harkinian dismissed them.

"Geez. Are all his speeches like that?"

"You shoulda been there when he gave me THE talk." Shiek muttered. Shad laughed.

Link felt yet another spitball hit his hair.

"So, Science."

They walked into a lab room. The teacher, Ms. Impa, an elderly lady with white hair, was drawing a seating chart on the board. It was blank based on names. Because the desks were actually two-person tables, he had to sit next to his lab partner.

"Go write your name at the table you want to sit at."

Link went up and randomly wrote his name on a square. Then he went and sat down. Upon doing so, he crossed his arms on his side of the table and lay his head on them.

Minutes later, when everyone had entered the classroom, he looked up to the board to see who he was next to. He noticed Shad right in front of him, next to Shiek. Both seemed to be bored. Shiek was reading a book, and Shad was making paper throwing stars. He looked to his right. His stomach turned over. It was Zelda.

She too was reading. It happened to be Eragon. Link noticed that she lingered on the left pages more than the right, but maybe that was his wishful thinking.

He pulled out a piece of paper and began to doodle randomly. Truth be told, it depicted Ordon Village. His house showed him outside with a sword, fencing against his neighbor, Rusl. Ilia's house had Bo and her feeding their dog.

Talo, Malo, and Beth stood in a clearing, playing Army. Colin and Fado were at Fado's farm, tending to the goats.

"Wow. That's beautiful..."

He looked up. Zelda was also looking at it.

"Is that what you really do?"

She pointed at his self and Rusl fencing portion.

"We used to do it a lot. I grew up next to him."

He began shading in the sky to make it look like it was dusk.

"Okay class. Welcome to Physical Science, or IPC, whichever you prefer. This will give you a head start in your basic Chemistry and Physics courses. This is by far the easiest course you will take while you are here."

She began to write the lesson plan on the board.

Shad stole Shiek's book, glanced at the cover (Twilight), grimaced, and put it back.

Zelda began to draw something on her own piece of paper. Link watched interestedly as she drew a heart with the letters S. H. + N. S. inside. She folded into a plane and threw it at Midna, who was sitting about three tables behind them, next to Nabooru, who was staring toward Shiek's blonde hair. She caught it, read the contents, and snickered softly. Nabooru saw this, blushed furiously, and threw her own plane at Zelda. It also depicted a heart, but with the letters L. G. + Z. H. inside.

Zelda blushed furiously. Link, upon reading it, felt his face grow hot.

Midna seemed to be overcome by giggles.

"What is so funny, Miss Twili?"

Ms. Impa caught her.

Midna tried to keep a straight face.

"Well, it's about something you wouldn't understand."

"Then could you explain it to us, so we may be able to?"

Midna looked up at the ceiling.

"Its a very long story..."

"We have no work today. Why were you laughing in my class?"

"It was something from the bus ride."

Ms. Impa closed her eyes.

"Never mind. The things you kids talk about these days are probably not worth hearing about."

Zelda gave her a thumbs up and mouthed "Nice." when Impa turned her back, though she still looked a little red in the face.

**Zelda and Link sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G... R-&-R-or-I-will-eat-your-chil-dren.**


	5. Gym Class

**Ganon vs. Link, Round Two. Ding Ding!**

Chapter Five: Gym Class

After Science was gym. Students were given fifteen minutes to change into their athletic clothes. Once done, they entered the gym. Then the coaches divided into groups. Castle Town High had an on-going rivalry with Clock Town High, its Terminian counterpart. There were four main events: fencing, archery, martial arts, and wrestling. Coach Coron took the wrestler wannabes with him, Coach Biggoron took the archers, Coach Swiftblade took the fencers, and Coach Medigoron took whoever was left. Shiek immediately left for martial arts. Link noticed Ganondork in line for fencing ten people behind him. Shad noticed as well and stepped into archery. The girls were at a different gym where they practiced the same stuff.

"Listen up maggots! This year, we will beat them Terminians at the games! Last year they had that hotshot Greatblade. This year, he ain't with them. I need two volunteers!"

Ganon immediately raise his hand.

"Mr. Dragmire! Come on up."

Ganon walked up with a glare at everyone, lingering on Link, where he gave a small smile.

"Rule number three, dweeb."

When he got to the front, Coach Swiftblade asked for another volunteer.

The senior hotshot from the school, a boy named Dei stepped up.

Swiftblade gave them each a wooden sword.

"Fight fair. If you don't, you will be disqualified."

Ganon's usual crowd started heckling Dei.

"En Garde!"

They raised their swords.

"Touche!"

They tapped them together and began. Not ten seconds later, Dei let out a yelp as Ganon rapped the back of his hand, causing him to drop the sword. Ganon held it to his neck.

"Yield."

"We have a winner. Ganondorf Dragmire is our new fencing champion."

His cronies hooted and hollared.

Link was unimpressed.

"We need another volunteer. Who challenges Ganondorf?"

Link raised his hand.

"I will."

He stepped forward. Ganon's cronies looked at him with amusement.

"He won't stand a chance..."

"I could beat him in five flat..."

Link passed Dei, who muttered "Guard your left side. He has a strong right slash."

"Noted."

Most of the gym had gone quiet, excepting Ganon's cronies, watching. Even the coaches watched interestedly. Mikau and Darmani nodded to him when he saw them by the wrestling ring. Shad looked at him with a fearful expression on his face. Shiek watched calmly, as if he knew what would happen. Mido pulled out his phone to record it in case of a total butt-kicking.

Link picked up Dei's sword.

"En Garde!"

They raised their swords.

"You really like to aggrivate me, don't you, kid."

"I find it very enjoyable."

Ganon growled.

"Touche!"

They touched. Ganon then slashed to the right, Link's left. Instead of blocking it, he did a Matrix and slid under it, spinning on his planted right foot to smack Ganon's legs. He was rewarded with a Smack! Ganon faltered.

"Youll pay for that."

He pushed Link back and stabbed at his ribs. Link leaned far back enough to touch his hands to the ground and the sword barely scraped his nose. He pushed hard, flipping back up and brought the sword down hard.

Smack! Ganon managed to block it.

"Not bad. Try this one."

Link held his sword behind his back. Plant the right foot, and push off hard with the left.

"Hyaaa!"

He spun around fast, knocking Ganon's sword from him.

Ganon lunged at his sword. Link slid at it and kicked it farther away. Ganon grabbed his shirt and threw him back.

"Hey! That's illegal!" shouted Darmani.

"Cheat!" shouted Shad

"No! This is my fight." Link growled at them.

Ganondorf picked up his sword.

"Now, where were we?"

He jumped at Link, who backflipped away.

"This isn't gymnastics dweeb!"

He slashed at Link's left again and Link dodged. He decided that if he could make Ganondork really angry, he might get a little careless. Fifteen seconds later, Ganon gripped the blade with both hands and slashed hard and fast at Link's left again. Seizing his chance, he jumped high over the sword and rapped Ganon's knuckles. Ganon dropped the sword. Link kicked him to the floor, and pointed the sword at his neck.

"Yield."

The students, minus Ganon's group began clapping. Shiek caught his eye and smiled. Shad ran up to him.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that!?"

Link thought back to his fights with Rusl. He had intentionally played even dirtier tricks than Ganon to teach him to guard against them.

"I know a few things."

Ganon got up, glared at them, then walked to the archery line.

"What's the best score?"

"42."

This was a five ring board with ten arrows.

Ganon picked up a bow and began firing.

"Final score: 45."

Ganon's group high fived each other.

Shad seemed to get courage at this point. He strode up calmly and nocked an arrow. He let it fly.

Bull's eye.

He nocked another one. Bull's eye.

Three more arrows later, they pulled them out because they began to interfere. He loosed four more arrows. All bull's eyes.

Ganon's smug face turned into rage. Shad fired one more. Vaati yelled "Hey!"

Shad jumped, but the same result.

"Perfect 50!"

Ganon pushed Shad away and strode to M.A. Shiek was already waiting.

Ganon punched hard, but Shiek simply jabbed his fingers into five parts of his arm. It fell limp.

"I practice Juken, the art of Gentle Fist."

Ganon looked angrier than ever.

"I PRACTICE THE ART OF SMASHING YOUR FACE IN!!"

He swung with his left hand. Same result. Shiek then did the same to his legs, causing him to fall and be unable to get up.

"Down!"

Shiek looked disappointed.

"I expected more. I wonder how that feels; being embarrassed thrice like that."

He walked off. It was lucky for Ganon that he was dark skinned, because he was blushing and swearing furiously.

**Bye Del. It was fun writing about Ganon whooping your ass. R&R!**


	6. Game Day

**I have o idea why I wrote this part. Maybe just to show how much everyone hated Veran and Ganondork Fagmire.**

Chapter Six: Game Day

Days passed. School hadn't changed one bit. Ganon bullied everyone at every possible opportunity Shiek wasn't around. The Cross-Country Games were fast approaching. Link, Shad, Shiek, and Ganon had been chosen as the competitors in each event. Of the girls, Zelda was archery, Nabooru was fencing, a girl named Tetra Mercay was the Martial Arts, and Veran, another of Ganon's cronies, was wrestling.

"I don't see why you don't do any sports." Zelda said to Midna during one Science. Actually, she wrote it.

Midna wrote back. "I guess I'm just too lazy."

"Why? A certain someone happens to be going to the games. Why don't you come along?"

"You mean Zant? Ugh! I hate that dork."

"No. I mean Shadow."

"Attention. Would the following students please report to the gymnasium: Zelda Harkinian, Nabooru Seren, Veran Labryn, Tetra Mercay, Link Greene, Shadow Gorya, Shiek Harkinian, and Ganondorf Dragmire. Thank you." the intercom said.

Link, Zelda, Nabooru, Shad, Shiek, the bright blonde on the other side of the room (Tetra) and the green haired girl in front of them (Veran) got up and left.

In the gym, the four coaches had boxes with clothes, more speifically jerseys, in each one. Each one was green, with a yellow Triforce just above the sternum of the chest. The words Castle Town High School were emblazoned in yellow on the front. On the back was the full name of the wearer, under the event he or she was representing. Link found the one that said Boys Fencing: Link Greene.

"How do they look?"

"Fine enough." said Shad.

"Good. Tomorrow we leave for Termina, as it's their turn to host the games. Clock Town is about a three hour ride, so come well rested. You will not have to do any make up work."

Everyone felt good about this except Ganon. He didn't care because he never got his homework done anyway.

"Events will be in three round robin style games, after which a tourney bracket will be made. Be sure and at least beat Clock Town if you lose. For Archery, you will have three rounds of shooting, after which, you will be judged by your best score. See you all tomorrow."

That night, Shad, Shiek, and Link sat in their room.

"Man, this is gonna be sweet! No make up work, and we're doing graphing in Pre-Algebra!" said Shad.

"Mine's better. Since I placed in Algebra II, we've been doing logarithms. I hate those."

"Either way, we get out of English and Romeo and Juliet. I hate playing Romeo."

"Yeah, but you got stuck with Zelda!" said Shad.

Link blushed.

"At least I don't have a part where everyone hates you, Tybalt."

"No, just the Montagues hate me. I love how the teacher made Shiek Mercutio. He always jokes and Shiek never jokes."

The next morning, their alarm rang.

"Uhhhnnn... Well, today's the day!"

Link jumped out, showered, and got into his uniform. Shiek had already gone down to breakfast. Shad grabbed a book from Shiek's small shelf.

"Eragon... Huh. Sounds interesting. 'Eragon is a fifteen year old yada yada...' I'll give it a try..."

In the gym...

The three, Nabooru, Tetra, and Zelda walked to the gym to find Ganon and Veran already in uniform, hitting a punching bag.

"I hope you know you can't punch in this event." said Shiek.

Ganon glared at Shiek.

"Doesnt mean I can't imagine a certain dweeb's face on it for some practice."

The coaches walked in.

"Well, today's the day. Good luck, have fun, and kick Clock Town's butt."

One three hour bus ride later, they arrived at Termina's capital city. A field had been set up for the games. He saw an archery pit with six ranges, a fencing arena, a wrestling ring, and a fighting octagon.

"When you are having a break, rest up here."

"Attention! Will the competitors in the following events please report to their respective arenas: Boy's Archery, Boy's Fencing, Girl's Martial Arts, and Girl's Wrestling. Thank you."

Link and Shad walked over to their arenas. Link looked at the schedule. His first round robin was at noon. It was currently eleven o'clock. He went to the archery pit. Shad was taking his three warm up shots.

"Lets go Shad! You got this!"

Shad took his warm up shots, then retrieved his arrows.

He looked at Martial Arts. Tetra was wiping the floor with the current opponent.

Shad took a deep breath, nocked an arrow, and fired.

Nine shots later...

"Final score: 38!"

"Good job Shad!"

Shad retrieved his arrows. Link walked over to the leaderboard. Shad was currently in fourth, behind first by 3 points.

Shad's second round got a 43. Now he was in second by a single point. Link looked at the clock. 11:30. Shad had to wait for the first placeman's third round. The Terminian got 46. Now Shad had to get nine bull's eyes and hit the target just to tie.

The pressure on Shad was evident. The Clock Town archer, Grog, looked smug at Shad.

Shad nocked his first arrow. Everyone quieted. He let it fly. Bull's Eye. After eight shots, he had hit seven bull's eyes and a four of five. Total of thirty-nine points. He had to hit at least a three and four to win. Shad shot the ninth arrow. A three. Everyone else had finished. Shad was guaranteed Second Place.

He nocked his final arrow, took a deep breath and aimed. Then he let it fly. It buried itself in the center if the target, knocking another arrow off. Bull's eye.

"Final score: 47! New champion: Shadow Gorya of Castle Town!"

Coach Biggoron started jumping up and down like a maniac, cheering. Shad was all smiles as he punched the air. Grog hung his head.

Link went to the Fencing pit. His match was against a boy named Nami from Fondor, a country to the south of Hyrule.

Nami gave a wooden sword to Link, then picked up his own.

"En Garde!"

They raised their swords.

"Touche!"

They touched. Link immediately spin-attacked. Nami's sword went flying. Link jumped up and held the sword to neck.

"Yield."

"Game! Winner: Link Greene!"

Two games later, the tourney was set. His match was against Nami again. He won. His next match was against the Terminian Merek. Merek was the one in his pool who gave him the most trouble, which was not much. Link won again. Link waited for his name to be called again. When it was, he stepped into the arena. Across from him stood Colin.

"Colin!"

"Link!"

Link smiled. "Be sure to thank your father for how well he taught me to fence."

Colin picked up the wooden sword and smiled also. "After I beat you, that is."

Link picked his up.

"Championship match between Link Greene of Castle Town and Colin Verant of Kokiri! En Garde!"

They raised their swords.

"Touche!"

They touched and began. Colin began with a spin attack. Link dodged and countered with the Great Jump Attack. Colin backflipped away. Link noticed Rusl, Ilia, and Fado all watching. He then noticed Ganondorf, Shad, Zelda, Shiek, and Nabooru all watching as well.

Link grinned a feral smile that Colin returned. Link held his sword behind his back. This was a move that he totally made up. He gathered strength in his legs and pushed off hard with his right foot. It felt like he was in a tornado, or a hurricane. He continued spinning until he heard a crack! Then he stopped and, dizzy as he was, placed the sword over Colin's neck.

"Yield."

"Game! Championship winner: Link Greene of Castle Town."

The whole Hylian group (minus Ganon) started cheering. Rusl clapped, as did Ilia and Fado. It turned out Ilia was here for Girl's Archery. Her rounds were in three hours. Fado stated that he was here for wrestling, at which Ganon began to size him up. Rusl came up after they got down.

"Where did you learn such a technique? I didn't teach you that!"

Link smiled.

"I made it up. I kept practicing it because I knew I'd need it. I call it the Hurricane Spin Attack."

Colin walked up.

"I really gotta learn that spin you did."

Veran had won her round, as she boasted later. Obviously, she didn't expect anyone else to have gotten first. The three of them showed her their medals. She blanched.

"Attention. The results for the first half of the events: Boys Fencing: 3rd place, Merek Ishan of Clock Town. 2nd place, Colin Verant of Kokiri. The Champion, Link Greene of Castle Town!"

Castle Town group cheered.

"In Boys Archery: 3rd Place, Austin Hake of Fondor. 2nd Place, Grog Tran of Clock Town. Champion, Shadow Gorya of Castle Town!"

They cheered again.

"Girls Martial Arts: 3rd place, Ashei Reti of Snowpeak. 2nd place, Isis Ishan of Clock Town. Champion, Tetra Mercay of Castle Town!"

Their hands and throats were becoming raw.

"Girls Wrestling: Third place, Gora Ebiezer of Goron City. Second place, Anju Samella of Clock Town. Champion, Veran Labryn of Castle Town!"

Their applause was now only half hearted. Veran looked both smug and angered.

"Would the competitors of the second half of events please report to their respective arenas? Thank you."

Ganon, Zelda, Nabooru, and Shiek got up and left. Link and Shad decided to go watch Shiek. Shiek found that his first match wasn't for forty minutes, so they left to watch Zelda. She had already finished her first round at 34. The Terminian girl Romani was ahead by twelve points. Zelda's second round was better at 40. Romani had increased her score to 47. Zelda then shot a 48. Romani, unpreterbed, shot a 49. Zelda got 2nd. Ilia shot a 44 as her best, getting 3rd.

Nabooru won all her fencing round robins and faced an old friend as her first round match in the tourney: Menia Malkovich. She won narrowly. Her next match was against Beth Price of Kokiri. She won, though not as narrowly. Her last match was versus Terminian Cremia Doucet, Romani's older sister. Cremia lost barely. Beth won third.

Shiek completely destroyed his competition. He left them all unable to move. Easily, he got first.

Then, wrestling. Ganon got third, losing to Fado in the semifinals, then beating Odion Hassan from Fondor. He placed lowest out of all of them, which severly hurt his pride.

Then...

"Attention. The results for the second half of events: Girls Fencing: 3rd place, Beth Price of Kokiri. 2nd place, Cremia Doucet of Clock Town. Champion, Nabooru Seren of Castle Town!"

They cheered again.

"Girls Archery: 3rd place, Ilia Ordona of

Kokiri. 2nd Place, Zelda Harkinian of Castle Town. Champion, Romani Doucet of Clock Town!"

The Clock Town group cheered.

"Boys Martial Arts: 3rd place, Jonas Hatcher of Fondor. 2nd place, Orca Nash of Kokiri. Champion, Shiek Harkinian of Castle Town!"

They cheered again.

"Boys Wrestling: 3rd place, Ganondorf Dragmire of Castle Town. 2nd place, Kafei Saheen of Clock Town. Champion, Fado Faron of Kokiri!"

The Kokiri group cheered.

"Final Results! Boys Events: 3rd place, Kokiri High with twelve points. 2nd place, Clock Town with eleven points. Champion of Boys Events with a score of six points is... Castle Town!"

They cheered.

"Of the girls events, 3rd place goes to Kokiri with sixteen points. 2nd place goes to Clock Town with seven points. And our champion of the girls events with five points is... Castle Town!"

They (minus Veran and Ganon) celebrated.

"Overall winners: 3rd place, Kokiri High School! 2nd place, Clock Town High School! Champion of this year's Cross Country Games is... Castle Town!"

They got the trophy from the stand and got back on the bus, cheering madly the whole while.

**R&R!!!!**


	7. Twas the Night Before Christmas Break

**Link gets a sword...**

Chapter Seven: Twas the Night Before Christmas Break

"Miss Harkinian! Miss Twili! Will the two of you kindly pay attention!?"

Link looked behind him to see Zelda and Midna jump from the drawings he'd just passed them, which were, in essence, caricatures.

Ms. Impa glared at them.

"Now that they have been kind enough to pay attention, I would like to give you instructions on Christmas break."

"Yeah!"

Shad and Shiek both cheered from their lab table. Tetra looked up from her homework (balancing equations). She had grown to be Link's friend after the games. Ganondorf had become worse than ever lately. One episode occurred when Link and Shad were walking to breakfast. They ran into Ganon's group, which was on their way back.

Ganondorf grabbed them and threw them against the wall.

"Lookie here boys. Our friends Link and Shad. Tell me. Should I beat them now or save it for Gym?"

"Now."

"Now."

All the way down...

"Well, the people have spoken. Long live dictatorship, don't you two agree?"

He kneed Link in the groin, and while he rolled around, Ganon punched Shad in the ribcage. While Shad gasped for air, Ganon kicked Link hard, sending him into the nearby wall.

Shad recovered just as Ganon picked him up. Shad aimed a kick at Ganon's groin.

Nothing happened besides him flinching a little.

"Well... Looks like you have nothing to protect Ganon! Hahahahahahaha!!"

Ganon let out a growl. Shad then pinched an artery in Ganon's arm. It went numb and Shad fell. Ganon punched the wall, missing Shad. Shad grabbed a stunned (not surprised, just dazed) Link, who was still against the wall, and ran for the cafeteria.

Back to class...

"You, should you choose to stay, will stay in your dorm, as per usual. You will simply be able to explore the town with no curfew except that of Hylian law rather than go to class. If you leave, then tomorrow at 10:00, the bus leaves."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the half day.

"Have a good break."

Tetra picked up her completed work and turned it in. She then joined the group as Zelda, Nabooru, Midna, Link, Shad, and Shiek exited the room.

"Anyone else staying for the break?" asked Link.

"Zel and I are."

"I knew that. You're the principal's son. You have no choice."

"Im not." said Tetra.

"I am." said Shad.

"Me too." said Midna

"I can't." said Nabooru

"Why not?" asked Shiek.

"My parents want me home."

Link returned to his room, changed into his preferred green Triforce shirt, then left school for the Castle Town Music store. Mikau and Darmani worked there.

Once there, he made his way toward the woodwind section. A powder-blue ocarina sat in a glass case, the caption beneath it said "Actual Ocarina of Time. Donated by Hylian Royal Family."

He picked up a replica and started playing it.

"Ah. The famous Song of Time."

He jumped and turned around. A man in a red cloak and white beard stood in the door.

"Hello young man. My name is Daphnes."

Link immediately recognized the name.

"King Daphnes!"

He knelt.

"Oh don't bother bowing to me. I needed a new Wind Waker. My old one seems to have lost a little of it's magic. Can you help?"

"Im sorry sir. I don't work here."

King Daphnes looked curiously at him.

"Ah. You must be Mr. Link Greene of Ordon, correct?"

"How did you know?"

Daphnes smiled.

"Zelda Harkinian happens to be my niece. Her father is my brother."

Mikau and Darmani chose that moment to enter from the back room.

"Hey Link. How's it- King Daphnes!"

They knelt.

Daphnes sighed.

"Every time. I order the two of you not to bow unless you are at a formal event and the occasion demands it."

They got back up.

"How may we help you?"

"I need a new Wind Waker."

"Right this way." Mikau led the king away.

Daphnes eyed the Ocarina inside of the glass case.

"Oh how I longed to play that. But my father thought it best to keep it away from us, so he gave it to the owner of this place."

Darmani walked to the drum room, picked up some sticks, and started jamming out. Minutes later, Mikau came back and started rocking his guitar.

About ten minutes later, Shiek and Shad came in. Shiek instantly walked to the lyre section. Shad picked up a bass and began to accompany the other two as they played "Enter Sandman."

"Exit light! Enter night! Throw some sand! We're off to never never land!" sang Mikau.

Link went to the ocarina, picked up a replica, walked to the sheet music, then found a book full of music from years past for the ocarina. A rather interesting one caught his eye.

"Song of Storms."

He played it. Nothing seemed to happen. But unknown to him, it began to rain lightly outside. He played other songs and nothing happened. Then he found one with a rather upbeat tune. It was called Saria's Song.

"Hey guys! Let's try playing this!"

He ran back into the room.

"Play what?"

Link played it. Mikau found himself tapping his foot, Darmani played the drums with it, Shad even played a nice bass harmony.

"Whats it called?" asked Mikau.

"Saria's Song."

"I like it."

"Me too."

"We could play it for Battle of the Bands in spring."

"I heard Ganondork was gonna try to do Soulja Boy. He is so gonna kill it."

"Amen."

Link went to explore the now-wet town a little bit. As he walked down an alley, he noticed Zelda, Tetra, and Midna walk by on their way to the Abercrombie store nearby. Tetra noticed him and winked, not telling Zel or Midna.

As he continued to explore, he found a store called the "Hyrule Smithy."

He walked in. The man at the counter looked at him.

"Yo. What can I do you for?"

"I was just looking around."

"Ah, I thought you was a customer. Listen. If you need armor, a sword, or anything like such, I'm your man. I'll make you something free as a sample if you like."

"Like what?"

"I call it the Kokiri Dagger, being that it's so small."

He began to throw ore into the furnace.

"First order since our monarch asked for a blade to knight Daltus Harkinian."

Link didn't know that.

"Daltus served in the Hylian Army for some years. In the battle of Varnon, he led a charge of twenty men directly into the citadel of the castle and captured King Lathis. Now we are on friendly relations with Fondor."

He began to pump some bellows.

"Now he's the principal of the school. You look like you're school age. Do you know a kid named Link Greene? I heard he's the best fencer the school's had since Swiftblade himself. I really want to meet him."

"Actually, I'm him."

The smith raised his eyebrows.

"Indeed? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I suppose I can make you more than just the dagger as my present."

"Such as?"

"I can't make you a full set of armor, too expensive. Maybe a shield to use as an ornament. But you probably want something a little more grand. Tell you what. I'll make you a sword. It'll come with a scabbard and all. My treat. It'll be done tonight."

He didn't even measure his arms or anything.

Later, after exploring the town further, he returned to the smithy.

"As promised. I created you a replica of the Master Sword. This is an actual blade. This is NOT a toy. Nothing to show off or use unless necessary."

He handed Link a sword. It looked exactly like the Master Sword.

"Thank you sir."

"My name is Noah, but you're welcome. If it breaks, bring it back and I can repair it. Good-bye."

He walked out, carrying his new sword. As he walked toward the school, he noticed Zelda standing in front of a nearby dress store. He walked up.

"Hey Zel!"

She looked toward him.

"Link! How are you?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get a dress for the usual dance at Battle of the Bands. I was thinking that I could get a dress like my aunt has."

"The one only for the royal family?"

"H-how did you know?"

"I met your uncle."

"Typical uncle Daphnes... I'm guessing it must change your entire perception of me." She looked downcast.

"No. Lady-in-waiting or not, you're still the girl I've been friends with all this time."

She looked at him surprised.

"Whenever anyone else finds out about that, they always start treating me like I'm some delicate instrument. Anyway, where'd you get the sword?"

He explained it to her.

"I guess this means that you can dress as the legendary Hero of Time with that."

"The Hero usually shows up with a certain princess in the story."

Her smile became a mischeivous grin.

"Is that a request for me to go to the dance with you?"

"Maybe... Depends on the answer."

"And if the princess should accept the Hero's proposal?" she said in an oddly formal voice.

"Then yes it was a request."

She giggled. Link grinned sheepishly.

"So, since I am coming as a princess, what outfit will you wear? Obviously that of the Hero of Time, but where will you find one?"

Link's mind returned to one of his previous wanderings. He had come up on a store which had a green tunic selling for nearly 20,000 rupees. The tunic must have been for a special occasion. The owner had claimed that it was the one worn by the legendary Hero himself.

"Maybe..."

He told her about it. Her expression went from that of happiness to anger.

"That was Dango. He used to own a museum here. His museum had many objects used by heroes over the years, including the Hero's Tunic. Then when my uncle's father went to war with Lathis of Fondor, he heavily increased taxes, as all kings do. Dango threatened to close the museum if he was forced to pay 'such ridiculous prices, even for a war'. He ended up closing it and selling the artifacts he once cherished. My uncle bought many, but some artifacts were bought by other people."

Her face lit up as she got an idea.

"I heard you can play the ocarina."

Link nodded.

"And you like to hang out with my brother at Mikau and Darmani's store."

Link nodded, seeing where this was going.

"Would you like to play the Ocarina of Time?"

Minutes later...

"As it is a treasure of my uncle's, he forbids anyone not of royal blood from removing it from this glass, under penalty of imprisonment."

She placed her fingers on a panel on the stand holding the case up. It fell away revealing a hidden switch, which lowered the glass.

She picked the Ocarina up and gave it to him.

His mind wandered back to a song he'd played earlier that day. The Song of Storms. Zelda looked at him expectantly. He wet his lips, placed them on the mouthpiece, and began to play.

The notes sounded clearly and beautifully. Outside, the clouds began to rumble. Lightning lanced down.

"The Song of Storms..." she muttered with comprehension.

He finished playing it minutes later. Outside, it was pouring rain. Zelda ran out and looked at the sky.

"Where did you learn that!?" she shouted over the rain.

He ran out.

"I read it in a book once!"

"Where?!"

"Here! Actually it was over six hours ago!"

"Do you understand!? By playing this song and making something happen, you must be destined for something! I thought that the storm from earlier today was just a fluke! Now I realize it mustve been you!"

She caught herself.

"We need to get back!"

**O_o Abrupt ending...**


	8. Christmas

**Now, Link gets a shield and a staple in the first two 3D games.**

Chapter Eight: Christmas

The holidays went by slowly. Almost too suddenly, it was Christmas. Ganondorf and co. had returned to the Gerudo Desert for the break so the school was so nice. On Christmas morning, he woke to presents at the foot of his bed. Shad poked him in the ribs to wake him up.

"Oi! Lookie here!"

He yawned and got up.

Shiek had already opened his and had received a lyre from Mikau and Darmani, a laptop (from Daltus for education only), a Hylian Gossip Stone from Daphnes, and many other things.

Link opened his first package. A Hylian Shield replica from Noah, then some Ordon food from Colin, Ilia, and the rest, and other such. Finally there were two packages left.

"This one doesn't have a label." Shad said, looking at it.

"Wonder who it's from..." Shiek said.

Link opened it. A powder blue ocarina fell out. Beside it was a note:

Dear Mr. Greene,

I write to you to explain my giving this ocarina to you. This is the real Ocarina of Time. The storm from nights ago was of unnatural causes, and I know that you can play the Song of Storms. This means that the Ocarina has given you its power. Use it well.

It ended there.

"Thats it?"

"The REAL Ocarina of Time!?!?"

Shad ran at him to examine it.

"WOW!! THE HERO HIMSELF USED THIS!!!"

"I wonder what's in the next package."

The to/from tag read "To Link, from Zelda." He opened it. A green set of clothes fell out. Link gasped. It was the Hero's Tunic. Shad took one look and let out a yell.

"WHO IS IT THAT LIKES YOU SO MUCH!?"

Link got the urge to try it on. Nearly five minutes later, he walked out of his room in his new green tunic, his new shield, his Master Sword replica, and his ocarina.

As he entered the cafeteria, all eyes beelined to him. Before he could do anything, he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Link! The outfit looks good on you!"

It was Zelda.

After he detatched himself from her, he said "Glad you like it."

Shad giggled nervously while winking and nudging Shiek.

Not unnoticed by Zelda, she frowned at him.

"How immature of you..."

Midna walked in with a grumpy expression on her face.

"No poison for Zant... This means that I'll have to kill him manually..."

Shad laughed.

Mikau walked out, carrying his guitar. He always carried it with him. Darmani walked behind him with a pair of drum sticks and a practice pad.

"Yo! How was your alls Christmases?"

"Same old..." said Darmani.

"I know that. I meant them."

"Oh."

"Not bad. I got a lyre like I wanted." said Shiek.

"We sent it. Your welcome."

"Youll never guess what I got." said Link.

"Is it powder blue and does it involve wind?"

"Yes."

"You got an Ocarina replica.."

"Nope. I got the real Ocarina of Time!"

Mikau's jaw dropped.

"No way!"

Darmani held out his hand, looking skeptical.

Link pulled it out. The moment Darmani saw that it was made of bone instead of plastic, he was stunned.

"H-how!?"

Mikau said "Even more important, who!?"

"Neither of which I know..."

The rest of the day passed without incident, until they got back to their rooms.

"Link! Play us a song! Show us something cool on the ocarina!" Shad shouted.

Link knew just the thing.

Far away...

"I sent you to find what I seek. You have not been a very grateful servant."

"There was a small complication. It involves an old friend of yours."

"And who is that, pray tell?"

"A descendent of the Hero of Time. He has been named after the Hero as well."

"This Link... How is he a complication?"

"He has found a way to interrupt almost anything I attempt to do."

"And why should you not just kill him?"

"It would arouse a little too much suspicion. Besides, it's not like I haven't tried. He's as annoying to me as he was to you."

"Then, I'll just have to watch you more closely..."

They felt a rumble.

"It storms over the town. Storms are often of ill omen to a person of the light. Maybe this is a sign."

"You had best hope so, my servant."

In Hyrule Castle...

"He played the song again..."

It was raining for the third time in two weeks.

"King Daphnes, Mayor Bo of Ordon sent you a message."

"Go ahead."

"Mine King,

As you may be aware, there has been increased activity in the direction of the desert for the last few months. It has not only affected those of Gerudo Valley, but us here as well.

The ruins of the Temple of Time have seemed to become haunted. A friend of mine, Rusl, says that the temple has become inhabited by unseen forces. He went to it to investigate a recent disappearence of creatures in the area. According to him, voices commanded him to leave, yet they had no bodies. I know Rusl. He isn't the type to lie.

What's worse is the increase in the activity of monsters. Harmless creatures, such as Deku Scrubs and Chuchus have been driven away by the likes of moblins, darias, gorias, and bokoblins. Even a few darknuts have been seen in our area.

We must be on guard. Your Servant, now and always,

Bo Ordona."

The king thought on the matter long. The anniversary of the destruction of Ganon was coming. Was this sudden spike of activity mere coincidence? Or were there dark and unseen forces at work?

**R&R**


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the three-part randomness that is the climax of my story. Enjoy.**

Chapter Nine: The Beginning of the End

Two months later, the dance had come. To Link's surprise, Ganondorf had begun to bother him less, and when he spoke, he sounded distant.

However, not to Link's surprise, his friends had gotten dates for the dance. Shiek had asked Nabooru, who accepted, and Shad asked Midna, who also accepted. Mikau had asked a girl named Ruto, who accepted, and Darmani was going with Tetra.

Finally, the night came. Six o'clock found Zelda taking Link's arm as they entered the cafeteria, now turned into a ballroom of sorts.

As he looked around, he found Shad and Shiek with their respective dates, but he couldn't find the largest, most powerful man in the school. Where was Ganondorf?

The music started.

"My princess, would you like to dance?"

Link held out his hand. Zelda took it.

"Oh great Hero, I would love to."

They began to slow dance. Link breathed in the perfume she had worn. She was his princess, his Zelda.

To Zelda, Link was her Hero. Ever since he had rescued her from Ganondorf, she had loved him. She had longed to be with him. But what had prevented her from telling him?

Nearly five hours later, the group was resting from their long dancing.

Meanwhile...

"Sir! Our guards have reported a figure entering the new Temple of Time."

Daphnes looked both grave and distressed.

"Can they describe him?"

"He had flaming red hair, yellow-red eyes, dark skin, and a hooked nose."

The king's nightmare had been confirmed.

"He has returned. Ganon has returned."

Back at the school...

Link and Zelda were out enjoying some air. The night was too perfect. The moon was full, the stars shone, and his princess was there.

He looked deep into the sapphire-blue eyes. She looked back. Little by little, they leaned forward and closed their eyes...

The ground began to rumble. Link gasped as he felt a burning on the back of his right hand. Zelda felt it too. They looked down. Both of them had a triforce burned onto their hands. Link's had the bottom right triangle brighter than the rest. Zelda's was the left.

"What?"

Zelda took one look at it and knew.

"It has happened..."

"Huh?"

He lost sight.

**OOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhh cliffhanger... R&R**


	10. The Hero of Courage

**Three-part climax. Dun dun DUHHHHH!!!!!!**

Chapter Ten: The Hero of Courage

He opened his eyes. He was in a round chamber with six other people. Three were human, one was a small girl, one looked like a rocky version of a human, and one looked like a fish version.

"Greetings Link, Hero of Courage." said the eldest, a man with white hair.

"I am Rauru of the Hylians, Sage of Light from centuries past."

"Wha- What am I doing here?"

"I am Darunia of the Gorons, Sage of Fire. We brought you here because it is time you knew your purpose." the rock-thing said.

"I am Saria of the Kokiri, Sage of Forest. As you may be aware, Ganon has returned. As always, a hero must rise to the occasion. You, Link Greene, are the Hero." the small girl said.

"I am Ruto of the Zora, Sage of Water. You were destined from birth to be the one to accomplish this. You are a direct descendent of the Hero of Time himself. You carry on that Link's legacy." said the fish-girl.

"I am Impa of the Shiekah, Sage of Shadow. You are the only human alive who is allowed by the goddesses to control the power of the Ocarina of Time. By simply being able to do this, you have earned the right to bear the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword." the lightly colored woman said.

"I am Nabooru of the Gerudo, Sage of Spirit. You must use the sword to destroy Ganon and his minions to save Hyrule from an age of darkness. He has marshalled his army to invade, and soon he will. It is up to you and you only to kill Ganon and his cronies."

The Six Sages then led him directly to a stone pedestal, out of which the sword for which his was crafted stood.

Rauru smiled.

"Pull it out."

Link closed his eyes.

He grasped it with both hands and pulled. It slid effortlessly from the stone. Immediately, he felt power at his fingers.

He opened his eyes.

He was back at Ordon... Back by the Faron woods. Rusl and Ilia stood nearby. Both spotted him and ran toward him.

"What are you doing here!?" shouted Rusl.

"H-huh?"

"Havent you heard? Ganon has invaded. When he did, he ordered that you be brought before him. The woods are full of his spies." said Ilia.

"What!? When is this!?"

Ilia hushed him.

"It has been a week since they invaded."

"And they've come from the desert. The King of Evil sent them to find and destroy something.

"I think they want to destroy this." said Link. He held up the Master Sword.

"What is this?" asked Rusl.

"This is the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane itself."

Rusl looked stunned.

"I need to get to Castle town now."

"You have an ocarina right? I remember hearing about it."

"Yeah."

"Play what I whistle."

Rusl whistled a short song.

"It will place you directly in the Temple of Time. Make haste. And Link, don't do anything beyond you."

Link nodded and played the short song. He vanished in a flash of yellow light.

**R&R**


	11. Prelude to Destruction

**Gasp! Character Death!!!**

Chapter Eleven: Prelude to Destruction.

He appeared in the Temple of Time. Without another thought, he dashed toward the school.

Upon arrival, he saw chaos. People running in all directions.

He saw Mikau and Darmani attempting to fight off two monsters that had gotten into the school. Darmani punched one, sending it flying down the hall. Mikau threw a boomerang at one's face. The impact smashed the Bokoblin's jaw.

"Link! Where've you been!? Wait! Never mind! Ganon! He's gone crazy! You gotta stop him! He's in the Astronomy Tower! Hurry!" shouted Mikau.

He ran by Shad, who was shooting things with his bow.

"Shad! Help! I'm gonna need some cover!"

Shad nodded and began clearing Link's path to the tower.

"Shiek's up there a bit! Try and help him out!"

He passed by principal Daltus who was demonstrating excellent skill with his sword. He passed Midna and Nabooru, fighting wave after wave of Moblins, Bokoblins and Bulbins.

"Watch yourself Link! They're everywhere!" shouted Midna.

He found Shiek fighting Vaati. Vaati launched spells at him, which he dodged.

"Hee hee hee! You can't dodge forever!"

Link nocked an arrow and fired at him.

"Huh? Aagh!"

It pierced his skull. Vaati fell, dead. Shiek faced him.

"Thanks... He almost had me..."

He was gasping for air.

Without warning, a small blade protuded from his chest, directly through his heart.

Shiek's eyes widened. They lost focus. He fell forward. Time seemed to slow.

Nabooru, Shad, Zelda, Daltus, and Midna entered the room to see Shiek fall.

"Shiek!!!!!!"

Zelda, Nabooru, Daltus, and Shad ran up as fast as possible.

"No... No... This can't be..." gasped Zelda.

"Son!!! Son!!! Shiek!!!"

Link looked at who had thrown the knife. There stood one of the many he knew he was fighting. Agahnim.

"You!"

Link charged at him. Agahnim shot a blast of energy at him. He dodged toward Agahnim and swung his blade.

Agahnim's head fell from its trunk.

Link sheathed his sword and ran back to Shiek.

"His breathing is slowing!!" shouted Shad.

Nabooru was frantic.

"Shiek!! You can't leave us!! You can't leave me!!"

Link understood immediately.

Midna took Shad's hand and led him away from the room, whispering "Let the family be alone."

Shad looked at Link and nodded.

"Kill them. Don't capture. Kill. It is THE only way. We have tried to capture."

Midna led him away. Link turned toward the door to the tower.

"Link... Wait..."

He stopped and turned around.

It was Zelda.

"I realize that... This might be the last time I see you..."

Her eyes, already red from Shiek, teared up.

"Be careful! Come back to me, Link Greene! You must!"

Link cut her off and kissed her.

After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"I will come back. I swear it Zelda Harkinian."

He turned away and began to walk down the hall toward the tower.

Majora, Veran, Koume, Kotake, Zant, and Onox all fought him.

He killed them all. He stabbed and slashed them all. Finally, he reached the door that led to the tower. He opened the door and walked up the stairs to meet his foe.

**Honestly, this scene made me tear up when I read it after I wrote it, but then again, my friend had died in a car wreck that night, and I thought that this was how I felt... anyway, R&R.**


	12. The Final Battle

**Short, undescriptive battle. Damn, I hate it when I write a story, then three months later, find out how bad I did.**

Chapter Twelve: The Final Battle

As he emerged from the spiral staircase, he noticed Ganondorf staring at the sky.

"What a universe that I shall rule. The sky is so beautiful at night. When I lived in the desert, I loved the night sky."

Ganon turned to face him.

"It has been a while, boy."

He removed a glowing blade from it's sheath.

Link removed the Master Sword.

"An impressive blade you wield at such a young age. There is far more to you than meets the eye. Such as an innate power."

Link stole a glance at the back of his right hand.

"Yes. You know what I speak of."

Ganon showed Link his right hand. The same symbol, with the top triangle highlighted.

"The Triforce is too powerful to be in the hands of a child. With it I shall rule this universe! You do not deserve such a power! I command you to give it to me!"

A pulsing wave of darkness pushed out from him. Link stood his ground.

"Then I shall take it from you by force."

He lunged with his blade. Link jumped to the side. Ganon swung sideways when his sword landed.

He's much faster than Dragmire.

Link jumped and landed on top of the sword, pinning it down. He swung with the Master Sword. Ganon caught it.

"So agile..."

He pushed Link away.

Link Great Jump Attacked him. Failed. He used the Mortal Draw. Failed. Spin Attack. Failed.

He knows what's coming. He's fought this before.

Then he got an idea. He planted his left foot and spun hard and fast over and over. It knocked the blade from Ganon's hands. Link stabbed him.

"Heh heh heh... You can't kill me. You have not the only tool that can..."

"A tool that I have!"

Princess Zelda stood at the trapdoor, a bow and arrow, shining with light, ready to fire.

Ganon laughed long.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Tch!"

Zelda tensed, ready.

"Such little wisdom. How did you ever get the power of the Triforce of Wisdom?"

She let it fly. Ganon caught the arrow before it hit him. Inches in front of his face.

"Hmph."

The arrow clattered to the floor as he dropped it.

"Good try."

He began to walk toward her.

Link picked up the fallen arrow and his bow. He nocked the arrow and fired. It hit Ganon in his back. Waves of light shot through him as he was stunned.

"Now!!" shouted the princess.

Link stabbed Ganon through his heart.

Ganon looked at the blade with shock. Then fury.

"Nooooooo! I will kill you!"

He lunged at Link and punched him. Link fell. Ganon then picked up his sword and pulled it back.

His eyes rolled back and his arm fell limp. The sword pierced Link's chest, but missed Link's heart by an inch. He was still alive. Ganon muttered something as he died.

"I was so close..."

Ganon fell limp.

The last thing he saw was Zelda over him, screaming incomprehensible words.

**R&R**


	13. Epilogue

**Ok, so to wrap up the climax for those of you who skipped ahead, Shiek is dead, Link killed everyone, and all the teens are together now.**

Epilogue: One Month Later

It was a peaceful day.

The last of the monsters had been driven away weeks ago. Rusl walked toward his home. Colin had become quite the swordsman. He had defeated the leader of the monsters, a Darknut. Yes, Colin had displayed mastery of Link's Hurricane Spin. He would be a fine man indeed.

At Castle Town...

Four people sat at a boy's bedside.

"How is it?" asked Shad, hand in hand with Midna.

"Not too bad. 3 out of 10 max." said Link.

"Uncle Daphnes says you will be awarded the Hylian Medal of Heroism. As will I." said Zelda.

Link smiled.

"Wow. Just for killing Ganon. You wouldve thought I saved Hyrule or something."

Shad chuckled.

Tetra looked at her watch.

"The dedication's about to start."

Link climbed into a wheelchair. Zelda pushed him toward the exit. At the center of town, people gathered at a raised platform. A veiled statue stood in front of the school's courtyard.

King Daphnes walked up to the podium.

"Welcome. You all know why we are here. You know what happened a month ago. Some of our number couldn't join us. I ask for a moment of silence for the heroism of Shiek Harkinian."

They were silent for a minute. Nabooru looked solemn. She had visited Shiek's grave everyday.

"Thank you. I now ask for Link Greene and Zelda Harkinian to come up here."

People clapped. Zelda pushed him up.

"Based on your heroics during the Battle of Castle Town High, I have decided to award the two of you the Hylian Medal of Heroism."

People applauded. Zelda pinned his on him, while Daltus pinned hers on.

"Now I ask for Mr. Shadow Gorya, Ms. Midna Twili, Ms. Nabooru Seren, and Ms. Tetra Mercay to unveil the memorial."

The four tugged at the veil. It fell off to reveal a statue. A statue of Shiek, standing next to Link, Zelda and the rest of their group.

The sky was a clear blue. The birds sang. The world was at peace once more.

**If I did bad, be honest. I uploaded this three months after I finished writing it. Anyway, Five-star scale as usual, and Rate and Review! Rytex, signing off. Have a good day!**


End file.
